Time-Travelling
by Scorpion6955
Summary: Hiccup and the teens have travelled to the future [before he trained dragons]. What situations could this cause? What happens when they find out about what their future holds? The most popular story I have ever written. First chapter is depressing, but the rest shouldn't be.
1. Chapter 1 Stupid Decision

All Hiccup Haddock wanted to do right now, was to stay out of trouble. But he was a trouble magnate, so the chances of that happening were unbelievably slim. Another dragon raid had recently happened, and so to stay out of anyone's range, he made a beeline for the forest.

"Uh, uh, uh, where do you think you're going, useless?" Snotlout's greasy, beefy hand grabbed his tunic and lifted him into the air, preventing him from running.

"To the woods." He said while attempting to get himself out of Snotlout's strong grip.

"I don't think so." Tuffnut came walking from behind Snotlout, followed by his sister.

"Hey guys, I don't think that we should be doing this." Here came Fishleg's voice of doom.

"He's right guys, much as I hate to admit it, but let him go. He's not worth it."

Those four little words, killed Hiccup. Astrid saying those four little words made his world crash, his limbs to turn to jelly and to bury his spirit in depression. He was lovesick for her, and she said those four little words.

"Come on, let's have a little fun." Snotlout moaned.

"The Chief is going to get us into trouble with this." Fishlegs argued.

While they all argued, Snotlout managed to drop Hiccup to the ground. Immediately made a run for the forest. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, throwing a glance behind him every minute or so, tears streaming out of his face. Eventually he came to a stop and fell to the grassy floor, crying his eyes out.

"What happened? Why am I always picked on? Why do they hate me? What have I ever done to them? What will it take for them to accept me?" He knew the answer to that one. "Nothing. They will never accept me, so why do I bother? I waste time and get under everyone's feet." He reached for the dagger in his waistcoat, and positioned it on his wrist. "This is for you, Astrid, so you don't have to see this idiotic sight again." He raised his dagger, and swished it down to his wrist.

A bright light paralysed his eyesight, and for the longest time, he had no idea where he was. Maybe he was in a limbo between Valhalla and Hel. He didn't die in battle, so that would send him to Hel, but he died in a battle with himself, so did that count to get to him to Valhalla. Then his vision returned and he found himself on the floor of his village, in front of the Chief's House.

"Where are we?" A familiar voice coughed out.

Hiccup slowly got up and found, that beside him lay all the other teenagers. The one that spoke was Astrid. When they saw him, they all groaned, or hung their heads, or made a sneer comment.

"Um, guys. Where are we?" Fishlegs said looking around.

Their surrounding looked like Berk, but on almost every roof roosted a dragon of some sort. Notice the word, roosting, not attack or raiding or stealing food. The first instinct of every teen was to run for their lives or grab a weapon, but the fact that none of them were attacking and just lying there.

"Ok, this is weird." A grown voice said behind them, strangely with a lot of similarity to Hiccup's deadpan voice.

All the teens looked at the man behind them. He was tall, emerald green eyes, auburn hair and the Chief of Berk belt on his waist. He wore some kind of armour that wasn't the tradition Viking type, instead, made of leather.

"Uh, who are you?" Tuffnut asked.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." He answered, shock written all over his face at their presence.

All eyes turned to the younger, scrawny, not-so-impressive, Hiccup.


	2. Chapter 2 Axes and Inventions

Everyone's jaws were open and they all stared at him like he was Thor himself.

"Why don't you all go to my house and we'll all discuss this there." The older Hiccup gestured to the house behind him.

Everyone was so speechless that they just nodded and all got up to get to the Chief's House, but then—

"INCOMING!" Someone yelled and on instinct everyone ducked. A rogue axe flew right into the wall of the house behind them.

"Aster! I swear, one of these days I will break that axe!" Older Hiccup yelled.

"Aster?" Astrid cocked her eyebrow getting up.

"I wasn't aiming for you! Stoic just had to get out of the way!" The reply came.

"Well excuse me for trying to save myself." Another voice defended himself.

The teens stood up and looked at two bickering boys. One was more buffer, with auburn hair and piercing ocean blue eyes, wearing metal and leather armour. He was obviously the axe thrower, looking like a natural warrior. While the other, was a bit scrawny, golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He looked almost exactly like Hiccup.

"Why would you want that?"

The Hiccup-look alike, gave the other boy a look. He pulled a level on his sleeve and it opened up to a mini version of one of Hiccup's infamous inventions.

"No, no, no, no, no. Stoic, I was joking!" The buffer boy made a run for the nearest shield, but was too late. The boy called Stoic, fired and a jet of green liquid flew out, engrossing the brown-haired boy, from head to toe.

Stoic burst into laughter so hard that he fell to the floor clutching his stomach. "You're f-face! Priceless!" He was hitting the floor in his laughter.

"Shouldn't you two act your age?" Older Hiccup frowned.

"No!" They yelled in unison, before the green-sludge-covered boy leapt in a wrestle at the blonde. Seconds later, the two were rolling around on the floor wrestling

"You guys, get into the house. Stoic, find the whole clan. Aster, please take a bath."

"I'm a Viking, I don't take baths." He defended himself. Hiccup glared at him, harder. "All right, all right, I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh." He made his way to the Bath House.

"And you, find everybody and then take a bath." Hiccup pointed at the blonde.

"Naw, you don't say." He rolled his eyes, and proceeded to different houses, yelling something into each one and then moving into the next.

"Uh, who are they?" Ruffnut asked, the Older Hiccup.

"If you haven't guessed already, then you'll find out in a few moments." Older Hiccup opened the door to the Chief's House and gestured for everyone to go in.

-000-

What do you guys think?

Should I do a Snotlout/Ruffnut or Fishlegs/Ruffnut pairing, I'm still debating on that.

Please review and send ideas on how I should continued this.


	3. Chapter 3 Death Threats to the Youngster

"Ok, we are all in the house." Older Hiccup said as he closed the door. "How the hell did you guys get here?"

"We don't know." Snotlout said.

"Ok, well that's useful." He mumbled to himself sarcastically. "Give me about five minutes, and all your future selves will get here and we'll discuss this."

Suddenly the door smashed open and a seven year old boy rushed in. "Mayday, mayday! Mom has an axe and she's not afraid to use it!" Rolled under a table, in a well-practised manner and pulled the cover over him. "Pretend I'm not here."

In the split second that the teenagers saw the small boy, they noticed him with brown hair and blonde highlights. A flash of turquoise showed that he must have had green-blue eyes. He had a sword on his belt, and a notebook or two stuffed into his shirt, judging by how a notebook fell out as he rolled under the table.

"Finn!" Older Hiccup yelled accusatively.

The table cover lifted up. "Isn't it your job to protect me? Exactly." The boy didn't wait for an answer. "Hello, strangers, don't mind me." He said, casually and pulled the table cloth down, again.

"My job is to protect you from mortal enemies like Berserkers or Outcasts or Snotlout, not your mother." Older Hiccup crossed his arms and glared at the table.

"My mom and mortal enemies are practically the same thing … At least when it comes to the axe."

Seconds later the door slammed open again, and a tall, beautiful, blonde woman stood in the doorway, seething and holding an axe. The teenagers immediately recognised her as Astrid. She seemed to be in a tunnel vision, because she didn't notice six teenagers awkwardly standing in the Haddock Main Room.

"Where is he?!" She roared, glaring at Hiccup, red in the face.

"Astrid, calm down." His face betrayed worry.

"No, I won't! Where the hell is my son?!"

"Uh … which one?" Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. As he brought his left hand up to rub his neck, though, the teenagers noticed a golden ring on his fourth finger. Hiccup's green eyes twitched to the side, looking at the table, where the 7 year old boy was hidden.

Older Astrid huffed and stomped up to the table, somehow managing to not notice the past teenagers.

"You are such a bad liar." The boy named Finn said, once it became obvious that there was no escape.

"Fin, get out. You know that no amount of tables or shields or Hiccups are gonna save you." She said threateningly, watching as the blanket flew up and the boy crawled out, reluctantly.

"Astrid." Hiccup said, looking at the stupefied teenagers. "Is there something wrong with your eyesight?"

"No, why?"

"How on earth did you not notice them?" He pointed to the teenagers.

"They're … they're … us?!… Our gang?!"

"Correction, your gang and me, but … yeah. They time-travelled." Hiccup summarised.

"Yes, this means that today's weapon training is cancelled. Hello, operation annoy older brothers." The seven year old punched the air and rushed out of the house and his mother's grip, not caring that something as supernatural as time-travelling happened.

-000-

So what do you guys think of this one?

Please don't say something short like 'plz continue' or 'awesome' or 'carry on'. I always get excited that I get a new review for my stories, and when I open the email it says just two words.

Majority of votes are heading towards Ruffnut/Fishlegs pairing. But nothing is decided yet.

Please send ideas of what their kids should look like or be named.

See ya soon. Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4 Messages of Destiny

"Astrid… Astrid?" Hiccup said softly and waved a hand in front of her face, as she starred at the six teenagers.

"This is impossible. How can you possibly time—"

"Hey guys, Stoic said that you have something to tell us." Tuffnut said, coming into the house, followed by his twin, Fishlegs and Snotlout, then stopped in their tracks when they saw their past selves.

"Yeah, that." Hiccup said, looking that the past teens.

"How did they get here?" Snotlout asked, his eyes the sizes of dishes.

"They don't know." Hiccup answered.

Just as he said that a green Terrible Terror flew into the house and landed in Hiccup's arms, carrying a piece of parchment attached to its leg.

"Dragon!" The teens said and unleashed their weapons, or in Hiccup's case, fall back behind the teens, to get out of everyone's way.

"It's just a Terrible Terr—"Hiccup face-palmed when he realised what was happening. "Oh, you've never heard of trained dragons yet, have you?"

"Trained Dragons?" Fishlegs repeated, checking if he hadn't gone deaf.

"Can we discuss this later?" Hiccup said, not wanting to go over the whole story of him becoming a hero and everything. He unwrapped the note from the Terror's leg and read aloud what it said.

"_Dear Hiccup (the younger),_

_You and the gang have been sent to the future to understand your importance. As you should remember, you were about to do something stupid, something that would alter the course of history, for the worse. You will return once I deep it proper, you will return to your time period. Everything that you have learnt in this trip will seem like a dream and your friends won't remember anything._

_Remember that destiny takes form in many shapes and at the most unexpected time._

_Scorpion6955."_

"This is just great, so we're basically just stuck here. All because Useless did something stupid. Again." Snotlout voiced his outrage, and all the teens glared at Hiccup. What was truly astonishing about that scene, was when the adult versions of them glared at the teens.

"What were you going to do, anyway?" Astrid asked the teenage Hiccup, softly, to everyone's surprise.

"Um … uh … I … can't tell you … I mean … I … don't know." The teens glared harder at him, but he just ignored them. He was immune to glares, by now.

"I think I know what it is anyway." Hiccup said, calmly. Giving his past self-one of those knowing but stern looks. His hand twitched to his wrist, as a guess at what it was.

Before Hiccup could react, the door slammed open, for like the hundredth time that evening.

"It's a wonder that door is still standing." Older Hiccup said to himself, as all attention turned to a red headed girl that was in the door way.

"Mom, dad, I'm home. Just gonna grab my satchel and you can continue with your mother's meeting. Oh and by the way, Stoic and Aster are killing each other in the Bath House, so someone might wanna look into that, before they lose a son or two." She said, jogging up the steps.

"Stoic, I swear!" Hiccup yelled and ran out of the house.

"Aster, you are so dead!" Astrid quick behind him.

The red headed girl came down the stairs, not a care in the world that someone was going to get killed that moment, she was looking into her satchel with a couple of leaves in her hand.

She was very beautiful, long locks of flaming red hair tied up into one braid and bangs covering her left eye, icy blue eyes, able to penetrate even the most stubborn souls. Her age was about 10 years old, though her very aura said that she was more mature than that.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Useless is a father!?" Snotlout exclaimed, starring at Hiccup.

"No one was more surprised, than us. Believe us." Tuffnut said, shaking his head with disbelief.

"It wasn't _that_ much of a surprise." Fishlegs quipped in. "But it was a shock."

"Unbelievable amount of confidence you have in my dad." The redhead murmured as she came to the last step.

"Val, you have no idea." Snotlout sniggered.

-000-

Hope you guys liked this. Not as funny as the other chapters, but remember there is still the teens finding out about their future and stuff like that.

Please send me ideas on what Snotlout/Ruffnut or Fishlegs/Ruffnut children should look like and what they should be named, depending on what couple you support.

Thank you for reading. Please Review but please not in two words.

Scorpion6955


	5. Chapter 5 Surprising Discoveries

Five minutes passed before the door opened, the same brunet or blonde boy came into the house, closely followed by two angry and wet adults.

"You just can't go a day without fighting." Hiccup said dryly, inspecting his soaking armour.

"Yeah, I've been thinking, maybe you should enlarge the Bath House." The blonde, Stoic, voiced his opinion.

"No, maybe you should shrink your rivalry." Hiccup barked back.

"We're the only ones in the village of the same age. So technically speaking, it's your fault that every day on Berk is Ragnok." Aster analysed.

"Can someone please explain who these two are?" Younger Snotlout asked, losing patience with the appearance of familiar people but that the same time, total strangers.

Hiccup opened his mouth as if to speak, but Astrid quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. "I'm actually curious. Who do you think they are?"

"So offended." Stoic said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and sitting back in the chair, crossing his arms and looking at the six time travellers.

"Um … well your Astrid's son." Fishlegs pointed to Aster. "And you're Hiccup's." Looking at Stoic. "What else is there to guess?"

"So stereotypical." Aster flung his head back, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The six time travellers gave him a questionable looks.

"Should we tell them?" Older Astrid smirked at her drenched partner.

"Let's. I actually wanna see their reactions." Hiccup smiled, and they shared a knowing look.

"Oh no, take cover. Something really bad is about to happen!" Aster yelled, grabbing a nearby book and covering his eyesight.

Older Astrid cupped her hands on Hiccup's cheeks and brought her lips onto his in a passionate kiss. Hiccup brought his arms around her waist.

Aster and Stoic made disgusted or strangled sounds in the background. The older gang whooped or whistled.

"Oh shut up, how do you think you lot got here?" Hiccup said to the two boys in the seats, annoyed at they ruined the moment.

"Dad, please don't make us relive the memory of the Talk." Aster waved his arms up to stop his father from continuing the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm with you brother." Stoic said and spudded the brunet.

That as the moment they noticed the shocked faces of the past teens.

-000-

Ha! Ha! Ha! I left you on a cliff hanger. Next chapter are their reactions. And hopefully another couple that looks like it's gonna be Ruffnut and Fishlegs. I want names for their children, or if they should have children.

Please review. But remember my 'no two words reviews'.


	6. Chapter 6 More Surprising Discoveries

THUMP. Hiccup had fainted. But no one blamed him though, for once.

Astrid had eyes the sizes of dishes, unable to speak, red in the face, either from embarrassment or anger. No one knew really.

Snotlout was blinking and rubbing his eyes to see if he had gone blind.

Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were just looking from the Older Hiccup and Astrid to the Younger (fainted)-Hiccup and Astrid. Trying to understand what had just happened.

"I knew he was going to do that." Astrid commented, looking at the younger and fainted version of her husband.

"I expected that to happen." Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist, coming from behind and putting his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh … oh … you guys are killing me … you should see your faces … wouldn't trade anything for them." Aster said, laughing so hard he had to clutch his stomach, to stop it from bursting.

"Dad just fainted, mom looks like she's going to erupt, and your laughing at them. You are just the exemplar son." The red-headed girl said, leaning against the wall, forgetting about all her schedule to watch the drama unravel.

"I'm sorry … but it's not every day I get to see mom that red or dad faint." Aster wiped away a tear.

"How- How is … this possible?" Younger Astrid stuttered out, starring at her future self and the man embracing her.

"There have been made a few changes. Good changes."

Hiccup had awoken from his faint by now, was sitting up from his position to hear what was going on.

"Such as…?" Younger Hiccup ushered them to continue.

"First of all, let's get to the basics. Hiccup trained a Night Fury and stopped the Viking-Dragon war." Older Tuffnut said.

"WHAT?!" The past teenagers yelled at the same time.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, watch this." Older Hiccup whistled. A black dragon pounced into the house, knocked off several people out of his way and purred beside Hiccup's side.

"Uh, what is that?!" Younger Astrid yelled, when she saw the dragon.

"That would be Toothless. The one thing dad loves more than his wife and children." Aster said, sounding bored, hand holding head.

"Useless trained a dragon?!" Younger Snotlout shouted out, eyes almost popping out of their sockets. He received glares from the future gang for that nickname.

"Believe it or not, but yes." Astrid said, looking at her husband and his dragon, with loving eyes.

"Second major change, may we present Mr. and Mrs. Hiccup Haddock." Snotlout said, gesturing at Hiccup and Astrid.

All past teenage eyes turned in shock to the younger Hiccup and Astrid, who were either blushing like a tomato (Hiccup) or pale from shock (Astrid).

"So how many kids have they got?" Tuffnut asked, after a tense and highly awkward moment.

"Four." Hiccup said, once again wrapping his arms around Astrid's waist, and placing his chin on one of her spike armour free shoulder.

"They've been busy." Tuffnut sniggered.

Hiccup and Astrid gave him the glare, in complete unison. "Toothless, plasma blast." Hiccup said, with a smile that the dragon happened to be in the same room.

"Well done, Uncle Tuffnut, now I can't get out of my head the image of my parents …" Aster said with a disgusted look.

"Aster, please don't finish that sentence." Stoic slapped a hand over his brother's mouth. "You're giving me mental images." He said in disgust.

"Aster! Stoic! Shut up." Val said, losing patience with her brothers.

"Yeah, about that four…" Older Astrid said, turning to her husband.

His green eyes were confused for a couple of seconds, until they blew up in realisation and he fainted, with a loud THUMP.

"Third time he does that in a row." Astrid said casually, looking over her fainted husband. "You would have thought he would've got used to it."

"Please don't tell me that it's a boy or twins. There's more than enough in this family." Val said, rubbed her temples.

"Congratulations, mother, you've finally managed to kill dad, after all those assassination attempts." Stoic said, his legs crossed and his hand supporting head, dully looking at his limp father.

If the past teenagers weren't shocked before, they were most definitely now.

-000-

So how did you like this chapter? Remember my no-two-word-review policy.

So quick refresher on the kids:

Aster: Oldest, 13, brown hair, blue eyes, warrior and dragon trainer, mommy's boy, dragon is a blue Typhoomarang called Firebite.

Stoic: Second oldest, 13, blonde hair, green eyes, inventor and dragon trainer, daddy's boy, dragon is an (usually) orange Changewing called Ace.

Valhallamara (Val): Third Oldest, 10, red hair, blue eyes, healer-in-training and dragon trainer. Both parent's girl, dragon is a green Timberjack called Blade.

Finn: Youngest, 7, blonde brown hair, blue-green eyes, warrior, artist and dragon trainer. Both parent's boy. Dragon is a red Monstrous Nightmare called Hellfire.

Please favourite, follow and review. You'll make my day. Oh and send ideas of the new kid.


	7. Chapter 7 Beserker Attack

"Haddocks are multiplying like rabbits." Older Tuffnut sniggered, as he and Fishlegs put the Chief of Berk on a stool, instead of the floor. "You're his wife, how do you wake him up?" He looked at Astrid, who gave him a look.

"Ooh, let me try, always wanted to do this." Aster said, getting up and rubbing his hands. "BERSERKER ATTACK!" He yelled and his father immediately jolted awake.

"What? Where? When? How?" Hiccup sputtered out of panic, then noticed his oldest son laughing his head off. "Knock it off, it's not funny." He shoved the brown haired teen, who crashed into something somewhere at the side of the room.

A Viking rushed into the room. "Chief, Berserkers are attacking?!" He yelled.

"Is this a joke or is this for real?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Chief?! Dagur the Deranged is attacking, his troops are storming the beeches?!" The Viking yelled frantically.

"Well, what do you know?" Aster said from the pile of pots he had landed in, taking off the pot that was on his head.

"On your dragons now!" Hiccup ordered the original dragon riders. "You lot get out of Berk to Dragon Island until I give the all clear, and take our past selves with you."

"But dad—"Aster protested.

"No buts, find Finn, saddle those dragons and get to Dragon Island. Understood?"

"For once, listen to your father." Astrid gave him a meaningful look. He mumbled in agreement.

"Astrid, you're going with them." Hiccup said, looking at his wife.

"You're going to order me around? 14 years of marriage have taught you nothing." She made her way out of the house and whistled for a blue Nadder.

"Astrid, no, you're pregnant." Hiccup yelled after his wife, jogging after her, but he was too late because she was already in the air. "Argh! Stubborn wives! Dragons everyone." He barked, and everyone obeyed, somehow being hypnotised by good leadership.

"Follow me." Stoic ushered the past versions of his parents and family friends, to the backdoor. "Someone go get Finn, I vote Aster." He smirked at his twin.

"Urgh, fine." Aster said, picking up a stray axe and walking down the hill to find his youngest siblings.

"Ace!" Stoic yelled out to seemingly no one in particular behind the house. There was some ruffling in the grass for a couple of seconds, then, out of nowhere the form of a dragon appeared.

"Is that? A Changewing." Fishlegs said, cowering in fear, at the back of the group.

"When he's not acting like an overgrown puppy, yes." Stoic said, as he rubbed the orange dragon's chin, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Blade, don't care where you are, get over here!" Val yelled to the direction of the woods. Moments later a large dragon crawled out of the woods. "Blade, here." She pointed to a spot right in front of her, the toxic green Timberjack dragon obeyed. "Yes, uncle Fishlegs, Timberjack, you have a problem with that."

"I got the brainless wonder." Aster said, jogging up the hill, holding the 7 year old boy by his shirt, panting. His shirt was either burnt or ripped or something, his brown hair was smoking. The two brothers were followed by a red Monstrous Nightmare.

"I'm not a 'brainless wonder'." Fin protested, suspended in the air, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Well who else would try to set fire to Stoic's workshop and melt my axe? My favourite axe! The one mom gave me for my 10th birthday!" Aster glared at his youngest brother.

"Can we please talk about this later? Berserker raid." Val disconnected Aster's hand from Finn's shirt and reminded him about the situation.

"Right. Fin get on Hellfire, and don't ever try to melt my axe again, or I will melt you until you become like molten iron, yourself."

"Aster!" Stoic barked.

"What? Oh, right. Firebite! How am I supposed to humiliate Stoic without you?!" Aster yelled to the sky. As expected a medium sized, majestic, blue Typhoomarang swooped down and landed beside Aster.

"Could you yell any louder?" Stoic asked sarcastically, pulling the final strap to the saddle.

"Alright, Hiccup, man it's weird to say your name, ride with Stoic. Astrid, wow that's even weirder, you ride with Finn. The Twins with Val. Fishlegs and Snotlout with me. Everyone clear?"

"There is no way I'm getting on a dragon." Astrid glared at all the dragons with hatred, and everyone except Hiccup agreed.

"I always wondered what it's like to fly." Hiccup approached the Changewing, cautiously.

"Thank you for being a co-operative father." Stoic swung an arm around his father's past self. "Drop all weapons and just sit on his neck." Obediently, Hiccup took the dagger and gave it to Stoic. Stoic made eye contact with his sister and twin, and the three made a silent conversation, Stoic nodded and threw the dagger into the forest, making it hit square in a tree.

"Wow, mom would be proud of you." Aster sniggered.

"Shut up, Aster, so what if it's not an axe." Stoic slouched a bit, not making eye contact with Astrid. Hiccup was on the dragon and Stoic sat in the saddle. "See ya on Dragon Island, good luck with that lot." He bid his siblings a sneer goodbye, tugged on the antenna things of the Changewing like the reigns to a horse and the Changewing bolted to the skies, with Stoic whooping and Hiccup screaming, holding his son for dear life.

-000-

A lot of people have been complaining that the story is getting dull so I spiced it up a bit. What would traveling to Dragon Island with your future children and dragons do to you? What will Hiccup learn about himself and his future? What will the awkward situations be? How's that for dull?

For all those Fishlegs/Ruffnut and Snotlout/Ruffnut fans out there, sorry, but I decided to not give them children at all. Not a lot of people like Snotlout/Ruffnut and I can't get my head around a Fishlegs/Ruffnut pairing.

Please review and comment on what you think of this chapter and remember my no-two-word policy still stands.


	8. Chapter 8 Arrival

"Oh, nice of you to show up finally." Stoic smirked, as he and his father sat beside a camp fire, already cooking fish.

"You're not the one that had to saddle five very stubborn, very violent and very dragon hating teenagers, onto several different dragons." Aster snapped, unsaddling the Typhoomarang.

"We've been raised to hate dragons, you can't expect us to just adapt to sitting on one, in 5 minutes." Fishlegs informed.

"Really? But you do in—" Fin was interrupted.

"Never mind, Finn."

"Never mind what?" Tuffnut asked.

"Are we allowed to tell them about the future?" Val turned to her older brothers.

"The note said that they would eventually forget everything. So I don't see why not, besides … always wanted to know what their reactions would look like." Stoic said, leaning against his Changewing, Ace, with a knowing grin on his face.

"Ok, start talking, what happened? Why are Vikings riding the backs of dragons?" Astrid sat by the fireplace, quickly followed by the rest of the teens and, when they were done with the saddles, the rest of the Haddock siblings.

"That's … his fault." Aster pointed to Hiccup. "He trained a Night Fury and destroyed the Red Death, which is basically a massive dragon that somehow manipulated the other dragons to bring food to it, whenever its belly rumbled. Went down in history as the Greatest Viking in the World. First person known to train and ride a dragon. And finally, Chief of Berk."

The future teens starred at Aster as if he had grown a second head.

"We don't believe you." Snotlout said, voicing everyone's thoughts. "We don't believe that Useless achieved anything and we don't believe that you're Useless' and Astrid's kids."

"Please don't call our dad useless." Aster waved a hand in front of Snotlout to stop him from continuing. "When I was 6, I called Stoic 'useless' … let's just say that I didn't sit down for a week."

"That happiest week of my life." Stoic looked like he was daydreaming, and had the biggest grin any of them had ever saw. "Watching you in so much pain and suffering was a dream come true."

"To answer you first doubt, tomorrow we'll show you the skeleton of the Red Death. It. Is. Huge." Finn said.

"Since when is it the youngest member of the group decides what we do?" Aster crossed his arms.

"Actually, that was what we were going to do." Val quipped in.

"I'm sorry sister, but who gave you the power to dictate what we are going to do in exile."

"You do know, mom and dad were probably going to take them to show the skeleton of the Red Death, anyway?" Stoic decided to help humiliate his twin.

"I'm the oldest!" Aster barked.

The teenagers just watched with amusement, and made themselves comfortable.

"By 10 minutes! 10 minutes!" Stoic roared back.

"I'm still the oldest!"

"Oh look, it's been 5 minutes. Sharp on time." Val said sarcastically, watching as the two brothers wrestled each other, rolling around on the floor. Aster was punching Stoic, who was defending himself quite impressively.

"It's like the Twins reincarnated." Snotlout commented, watching as the two continued to brawl.

"Actually it reminds me of when mom is mad at dad, with Aster being mom and Stoic being dad." Finn said, nonchalantly.

Aster at that moment, sharply turned his head. "Do I look like a woman to you?"

"Yes." Stoic pulled him back into the wrestle.

"Give it 5 more minutes, and they'll come up for air."


	9. Chapter 9 Hofferson and Haddock?

The past teens wouldn't sleep in peace with four dragons lurking a little too close for their comfort. But most of them had managed to fall asleep, being typical Vikings, and enjoying rest when they could. Most. Astrid couldn't sleep.

She sat across the fire, and was starring in amazement her future children. They were using each other's shoulders or laps as pillows for their heads, while leaning against dragons. Dragons! Dangerous, fire-breathing, reptilians that stole their food and killed thousands, where now cosy beds and had proved themselves to be a great mode of transportation.

"Can't sleep either?" Hiccup approached her, and sat beside her. A bold move in her opinion.

Seeing that her children were his children as well, apparently, and that in the future they were destined to be married, she decided it was best to not lump his head off with an axe … yet.

"Not, when there are four of the most dangerous dragons in the Viking World, snoozing right across the campfire."

"The kids seem to be very comfortable with them." Hiccup noted, when Fin rolled onto his side and the Nightmare pulled a wing over him, for more warmth.

"I guess." She said.

And awkward moment passed.

"You have beautiful kids, you know." Hiccup said, awkwardly, not knowing how to continue the conversation. He was blushing like mad.

"Thanks. You … too." She said, with an equal blush creeping up her cheeks. "Can I ask you question?"

"Sure."

"What did you almost do that could have changed history so much?"

"Uh … I um … I'm not sure how to put this … but … I …" He sighed, took a deep breath and looked away. "I almost committed suicide."

"What?!" She whisper-shouted. "Why?"

"Because I had enough … I had enough of everyone thinking that I am worthless, useless or a disappointment." He almost yelled, then stopped when some of their peers stirred in their sleep.

"Let's go to the woods and talk. Not to wake anybody up, then?" She grabbed her axe and more like ordered than asked him. He followed her. They walked side by side, deeper into the woods. "Ok, start from the beginning, why were you about to commit suicide?"

"As I said, I had enough of my life. I had enough of everyday my father thinking that I'm nothing, I am tired of everyone blaming everything on me, and I am tired of being bullied."

"So you decided that suicide was the best way out of this mess? That's the stupidest idea you've ever had!" She yelled at him.

"Maybe, but it would end everybody's struggles … besides, who knows, maybe death is merciful."

Astrid looked away and thought about what he just said. She wondered how to convince him to change his mind. She really didn't care about him, right now, but he really needed to realise something, or this mayhem wouldn't end any time soon.

"I … uh picked up Finn's notebook, the one he dropped when he came rushing under the table. Maybe you want to see what your son thinks about his life?" She pulled a notebook out of nowhere, and handed it to the blacksmith.

Hiccup took it and opened it to the first page. It was a family portrait. A man, woman, three boys and a girl. The picture was highly detailed, for example, the man had a prosthetic leg, the woman had her axe strapped to her back, the oldest boy had detailed armour, the second ad several gadgets and inventions attached to himself, both were in a conflict, the third was reading a book while leaning on the hilt of the sword, the girl was trying to look into a glass vial, but her attention was focused on the two bickering twins.

"This is high quality work." Hiccup commented. "Did you look at these?"

"Not really. Show me." Hiccup handed her the notebook, and walked behind her to look over her shoulder.

She flipped the page, and it was The Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut with sneer smirks. Snotlout on a Monstrous Nightmare, Fishlegs pouring over a book, several sketches of different dragons, landscapes all over Berk, the Training Arena, Aster lifting up something heavy with Stoic underneath it, fixing something, Val polishing her saddle, Astrid beating up Hiccup.

"This is amazing." Astrid commented. "And I use the word 'amazing' very rarely. What is he? 7?"

"He's better than me." Hiccup examined the notebook closer, taking it out of Astrid's reach. "He's more of the artist, rather than inventor." He mumbled.

"Well naturally, he takes after me." Astrid decided to tease the teenager. She didn't know why, but non-violent or abusive teasing suddenly felt tempting.

"Oh really? How often do you draw, Astrid?" He showed her a picture of her future self in training.

"…Well maybe there's one thing that he got from you."

"Ahha, and judging by the speed that he ran into the room, he's completely a mommy's boy." Hiccup said sarcastically, chuckling.

She allowed a small laugh escape her. "Look how he portrays himself, leaning on a sword, he's obviously a warrior."

"But he's reading a book."

"Why are we having the conversation of which one of us, our youngest son turned out to be most alike?"

"Don't know …" _She said, our son?! Does that mean that she's okay with the prospect of having children with me or what? Why are women so confusing?! _"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Are you … what do you think of having a family … with me?" As soon as he said that his face was redder than a tomato.

"At first, when I found out about it … I thought that it was a mistake or some sick joke … but now … you could help me reconsider." The darkness of night disguised her blush.

_Yep, women are confusing._

-000-

So this was a fluffy chapter with Astrid and Hiccup. Not as humorous as the previous chapters but I decided that I would put a pause with humour in this. Next chapter will be funnier. Hopefully.

Please tell me what you think? What should happen to the older versions?

And please don't leave two word reviews.


	10. Chapter 10 Off to Berk

"Sh, what's that sound?" Astrid slapped a hand over Hiccup's mouth as they made their way back from their talk.

"You know I am going to kill you if there is no point in the wake up call. I was having a beautiful dreams, of slaughtering Outcasts and Berserkers, until you decided it was the time of the morning to annoy me. It's not even morning yet." A familiar voice complained.

Astrid and Hiccup hid behind two trees and peeked out to see who they were.

Stoic and Aster were in the field. Aster was wrapped around in a blanket, still half asleep. Stoic was strapping the saddle to his dragon, with a determined face.

"We're going to Berk to find out what happened. I have a bad feeling something happened to either mom or dad. You what they can be like." Stoic finished strapping the saddle of the Changewing.

Aster was already falling asleep, sitting on a rock, head leaning on his arm. "Mm, mom and dad are in trouble, what else is new?" He said like it was the most natural thing in that world.

Stoic shoved his twin off the boulder, in his annoyance. "Ow, what was that for?" Aster said, rubbing his head.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, mom and dad are probably in danger. How long does it take to blow up a couple of ships with an army of dragons?"

"Sometimes days, depending on how many troops Dagur brought. We've been for a couple hours, besides what are they chances of Hiccup and Astrid Haddock to get captured."

"Let's see. Dad could have got taken down in battle, mom went after him, they both got captured and now they're on their way to a Berserker prison!"

"Look, give it two more days, and then we'll both have reason to panic."

"Fine, stay here. I'll go myself." Stoic was as stubborn as his namesake. The blonde boy turned around and got onto his dragon, wrapping the reigns in his hands.

"Wait." Aster put a hand on the Changewing's snout, to stop him from leaving. "I'm going with you. Who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into?" He whistled for his Typhoomarang, and immediately began to saddle him.

"I knew you love me too much to let me go through with this." Stoic smirked.

"No, I'm just scared of what mom could do to me if she found out that one of her precious boys is dead." He defended his pride and composure.

"You're not going anywhere." Astrid got out of her hiding spot, despite Hiccup's hisses to stay, and made her way to her future sons, axe in hand.

"Speak of the devil and the devil comes." Stoic groaned, not noticing the weird look given to him by his twin.

"Where do you think you're going?" Astrid demanded.

"Why does it matter? You're not exactly our mother. Well, technically you are, but … do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Dad, get out of there. Your stealth skill are worse than Finn's." Then Stoic looked toward the sky and whispered. "Who hides under the same table five billion times in a row?"

Groaning, Hiccup got out from behind the tree and went to join Astrid in scolding the two boys.

"Apparently there hasn't been much change since you were 14 to when your 30." Aster groaned, after about 5 minutes of being yelled or scolded at.

"You could come with us, we'll be back before the other's wake up. It takes at least 5 Vikings and a couple of dragons to wake Finn up. So we'll get there and back in record time. I just want to check if my parents are at least alive." Stoic offered.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and shrugged. They sat behind each of their sons, Hiccup behind Stoic and Astrid with Aster.

"So, do the others know?" Hiccup asked.

"I left a note if Finn unhelpfully wakes up early." Stoic replied.

"What should we call you guys? I guess 'mom' and 'dad' would be awkward." Aster asked.

"Would just 'Astrid' and 'Hiccup' be awkward as well?" Astrid said.

"Totally."

"On so many levels."

"First and final time I agree with you, bro."

"Well, 'dad' is fine with me." Hiccup said, avoiding eye contact with Astrid, blushing like mad.

"I'll get used to 'mom', then." Astrid said, looking away to hide the annoying blush creeping on her neck to her face.

"Thank for your co-operation." Aster said, sharing a knowing look with Stoic. They were about to shape their parent's romance.

-000-

Sorry for the long time to update, hope you like this.

So Aster, Stoic, Hiccup and Astrid are off on an adventure? How do you like this?

Please don't review with two words.


	11. Chapter 11 Planning

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" Val yelled, gripping the note in her hand.

Finn shot up from bed, startling the four teens that were trying to wake him up. "Mom whatever it is I didn't do it!" He yelled not even awake yet, then he wiped his eyes, and saw his sister. "Sis, your resemblance to mom is frightening."

"Aster, Stoic and by the looks of it … Hiccup and Astrid. Went to Berk. I am going to skin them alive … well at least Aster and Stoic." Val explained.

"So what are we gonna do?" Snotlout asked.

"We should stay here until Hi- … your father comes back. Is it weird to think that Hiccup fathered four children and is Chief of the Tribe?" Fishlegs said.

"Correction, fathered four children with Astrid." Tuffnut added.

"Five." Val corrected.

"Mom is pregnant? No training for almost a year? And I get a younger sibling to pester? YES!" Fin yelled.

"You do know, that it's going to be dad's training instead?" Val asked.

"NO! That's even worse!" Finn's face portrayed horror.

"What happened to _Fearless _Finn Haddock?" Val looked at her brother.

"I hate it when someone says that." Finn groaned.

"So what's the plan?" Fishlegs looked to the oldest Haddock in the group. Somehow, even being a couple of years younger, these Hiccup and Astrid miniatures had the ability to make everyone around to look up to them for leadership.

"We stay here, and wait for Aster and Stoic to return, and if they don't, for some time, then we are heading out."

-000-

"Ok, there's Berk." Aster said, ordering his Typhoomarang, Firebite, to lower its head from the clouds.

Ace was camouflaging himself against the clouds, allowing his two riders to see what was on the ocean floor below. "The Berserkers are still there. And there are no dragons." Stoic analysed.

"Head for the cliffs. We'll get a better view from there." Aster said, looking towards Berk's greatest view.

The two dragons, landed on the cliff and their riders dismounted. Stoic pulled out a spyglass.

"Where did you get that?" Hiccup asked, amazed at this kid's resourcefulness and talent of having more things than he could carry.

"What? You think I come unprepared?" Stoic said. "Ok there's Dagur, although the reason why he's on Berk and not yet been kicked off is something to worry about."

"What? Give me that." Aster shoved his brother off, grabbing the spyglass, as he went down. "He's probably being made prisoner." Aster tried to sound optimistic. "Nope, there's a few too many Berserker guards down there. And there's our dad, in chains. Perfect."

"So what's the plan?" Astrid asked.

"We need a distraction. While the others rescue." Stoic answered.

"Distraction as in a massive explosion? I call that job. No dragon better than Firebite to make fire." Aster looked like he was dreaming, fantasising about ultimate destruction.

"Great. So you go and blow up a couple of ships. Just don't get caught. I'm not risking my skin of going anywhere near Dagur just to save you. Mom you go with him."

"I'll have you know you'd get awfully bored without me around to bug you." Aster punched his twin's shoulder. "What are you two going to do?" Aster pointed to Hiccup and Stoic.

"We're going to sneak into the village and rescue the others. Pretty sure mom or dad, if not both, will take charge from there."

"Wait a second, if you're going to sneak into the village, maybe me and Hiccup should swap. Your better at blowing something up, and I'm better at sneaking up on stuff." Astrid said, suddenly.

"Suddenly protective of dad are we?" Aster joked. The twins shared a knowing look. It was true, sitting on the back of a dragon while an experienced dragon rider was driving, was safer than sneaking off to the village, surrounded by Berserker soldiers.

Astrid and Hiccup suddenly blushed furiously, avoiding eye contact.

"No … just trying to make the mission easier."

-000-

Ok, so there you go. Remember to send me ideas on how this should continue.

Sorry that this chapter wasn't as humorous.

Please follow and favourite, but please remember to not review in a two word comment.


	12. Chapter 12 Resuing the Chief

The Typhoomarang was saddled and its two riders were on him.

"Aster, remember, blow up the ships that have a picture of a Skrill on it, not the ones with a Night Fury or Monstrous Nightmare." Stoic talked to his twin like he was a two-year-old. "Please remember that, or mommy and daddy will be very cross when they find out what you did."

"I blow up one of our ships one time because someone *cough* Finn *cough* yelled to Firebite the wrong command, and you won't let it go." Aster defended himself.

"Well hey, this is a mercy mission, so please shoot the bad guys instead of your own." Stoic patted the Typhoomarang and headed to his Changewing, where his mother was already waiting.

Rolling his eyes, Aster nudged his dragon's neck and the Typhoomarang lifted off, spinning in the air for several seconds, before shooting off in blinding speed towards the blockade of Viking ships.

"So why do you guys hate each other so much?" Astrid asked as the Changewing, crawled through the forest that would get them to the village.

"We are twins, what, in all honestly, did you expect? Besides, our dad made the stupidest decision of making us his joint heirs. Something about balancing tradition and non-tradition. So we're just enjoying the moment of being without expectations. In dire situations, we actually work pretty well together, and our parents know that."

Astrid looked confused. "So who would be Chief after you?"

"Whichever one of us reproduces first." Stoic answered. "Thank you, father, for yet another competition you just set us. For the past month, Aster has been visiting the neighbouring islands trying to find a girlfriend. I knew he was desperate before, but not to that extent." Stoic sniggered to his own joke.

The Changewing was almost in Berk when there was a massive explosion somewhere in the distance, when Stoic and Astrid looked up, they saw a massive mushroom cloud on the sea horizon.

"Well, there's your promised distraction … or expected destruction." Stoic said casually.

"Only one of Hiccup's offspring's would be able to do that much destruction." Astrid starred at the mushroom cloud.

"You forget, that flock of them also happen to be yours." Stoic chuckled.

Getting off the dragon, the two blondes sneaked into the town, watching from behind a building as Older-Hiccup was dragged into his own house, surrounded by Berserker guards, while Dagur stormed off to see what the chaos was about.

"Great, now what?" Astrid asked her son.

"This." Stoic opened the back door of the house they were hiding behind, and entered. Inside it was empty. "Grab any weapon you fancy." He pulled on an almost invisible leaver in the wall and a rack of weapons fell out. The blonde boy himself walked up to collection of other devices that weren't your traditional Viking weapons.

He strapped one after the other on himself, until he was wearing a sort of armour. "Let's go, there's a secret tunnel that leads anywhere on the island." He said, opening a trapdoor on the floor and gesturing for her to climb after him.

"What was that place?" She asked in the tunnel.

"My secret workshop." When he noticed the bewildered look she had. "What, you think with intruding siblings like that I would keep my life's passions to the public eye."

"How would you dig out these tunnel?" She asked, looking around.

"I didn't. A couple of times, Berk was attacked by Whispering Deaths. They left a lot of tunnels. Naturally, I have a curiosity that will kill me someday." He seemed to know the tunnels like the back of his hand.

They seemed to have reached their destination, as the blonde climbed up the wall and punched another trap door open and jumped out, already spraying someone with green acid, using one of the contraptions on his forearm. Astrid quickly followed suit and skilfully swung an axe at the next Berserker soldier that came her way.

One of the soldiers managed to disarm her of both axes and was advancing on her. Then suddenly the soldier's arm became twisted and he was thrown to the nearest wall. Behind him stood the Chief of Berk, the one that threw the soldier.

Astrid stared at him. Hiccup … lift a beefy Berserker soldier … and toss him to the nearest wall … that was just unthinkable. Though she had to admit, he was now far from being that scrawny, weak boy.

"Um, dad, little help?" Stoic said, being suspended in the air by another Berserker soldier.

Hiccup picked up a spear lying around the room and tossed the non-pointy tip at the Berserker soldier, making him fall unconscious and Stoic to fall on the floor. The Chief stormed up to the still conscious soldier, grabbed him by the uniform and pushed him against the wall. "Where is my wife?!" He demanded.

The Berserker spat at him. Hiccup lost it, he punched the soldier, surprising the two teenagers in the room at the soldier didn't fall unconscious. "I'll ask you again, where is my wife?!"

"The Dragon Arena, where all the other dragon riders and dragons being kept." The Berserker surrendered.

"Thank you for your co-operation." Hiccup slammed the head into the wall, knocking him out cold.

"Dad, you just turned into a hulk back there. You've been married to mom, far too long."

"What are you two doing here? You were supposed to be on Dragon Island. And where are everyone else?"

"Don't worry, everyone else is fine on Dragon Island … Well, Aster and your past self are right now blowing up everything in sight, as a distraction, but other than that everyone is fine … or they should be." Stoic explained.

Hiccup didn't need to hear another word. "Call your dragon. We're going to save the rest of the village."

-000-

Ok, so I threw in some action into this. So I hope you like it.

Remember, please don't comment in a two word sentence.


	13. Chapter 13 Dangers

The four teenagers had been gone for two days and Fishlegs and Val were the only ones that seemed bothered by the thought of their disappearance.

Well, maybe Snotlout sometimes realised that he was flexing his biceps to no one.

"Doesn't it ever bother you that the girl that you are _imagining_ standing in front of you, actually has five kids with some other guy?" Val asked him once, when she caught him, pretending that Astrid was standing in front of him and oohing at his muscles.

"What are you doing here?" Snotlout blushed a bright vermillion colour at the fact that he was caught. "Is this some sick joke that your Hiccup's daughter? Because seriously, how could Astrid say 'no' to this." He touched his face.

Val rolled her eyes and went back. Obviously Snotlout was a lost cause.

-000-

"Hey, are you alright?" Val approached her only present brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The turquoise-eyed boy said, from a cliff, hugging his knees and looking off into the ocean. "Just … a bit bored … you know, there's no Aster and/or Stoic to annoy."

Finn was a proud Viking that would rather eat dragon dropping than admit any kind of compassion. Val smiled at him and ruffled the brown-blonde hair. "I'm sure they and mom and dad are alright."

She got up and walked back to their camp.

A Monstrous Nightmare purred under his rider's elbow. "I know, buddy. But what do you want me to do?" The troublemaker asked, scratching his dragon's head. The Monstrous Nightmare let out a small roar and gestured his head towards the ocean. "We're going to get in trouble." Finn said, glaring at his dragon, but at the same time trying to resist the temptation of his own words.

Hellfire just gave him a look that clearly said, that's-it?

"Oh well, I guess we can't delay the inevitable." Finn said, standing up, and stretching. He put the saddle on, with much ease, onto the eager and mischievous Nightmare. He scribbled a note to his sister and left it pinned to a log by a knife. "Come on, buddy. Let's go." He hopped onto the Nightmare and flew off.

-000-

"We're gonna crash land?!" Hiccup yelled, gripping onto his son so hard that if it wasn't for his timid strength, he would have squeezed the life out of him.

The Typhoomarang crashed into the water, after yet another blown up blockade ship.

Hiccup and Aster surfaced, both spitting salty water out. "Are you insane?!" Hiccup yelled as he swam closer to his son.

"Possibly." Aster said, casually and looked around to know where his dragon was. "Firebite! Firebite! Firebite, get your butt over here right now!" Aster yelled with all the oxygen he had in his lungs. The Typhoomarang resurfaced with a fish walloping in its mouth.

"Fire!" Someone yelled. Bolas fired out of the ships and wrapped around the Typhoomarang.

"Firebite!" Aster yelled, reaching for the axe strapped on his back, and swimming to the Berserker ship. Not caring if he could catch pneumonia, that his fingers were too numb to hold a weapon, or that he wouldn't be able to fight off an army of Berserker soldiers.

Bolas fired from the ship and the two boys were pulled up on board the ship.

-000-

"Hellfire, where do you think my dunderhead brothers would do first? Attack the blockade or rescue our parents?" The Monstrous Nightmare snapped his jaws three times. "Well, what was the third option?" Hellfire glared at his rider, jerked his head towards the ships below them, then to the town. "Oh, they split up. Well that's a once in a lifetime thing to see. Ok, think, where would they send each other. Huh, thank Odin those two are so predictable. Aster blows up the blockade, reasons: blowing stuff up is his hobby and he has the fire obsessed dragon. Stoic rescues the village, reasons: sneaky, stealthy toothpick and he has the dragon for stealth. I have the talent to destroy stuff and you literally live for fire. To the blockade, Hellfire!"

-000-

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Val yelled, with the note in her hands.

"Wow, you are definitely Astrid's daughter." Snotlout said, nearly falling off the rock that he was sitting on, the result of Val's outburst of anger.

"What's wrong?" Fishlegs asked, concerned, and looked over the girl's shoulder to read the note.

"I'm going to make sure Finn will wish he was never born!" Val threatened through gritted teeth.

"What happened?" Snotlout asked, out of boredom.

"Finn ran away, to help Aster, Stoic, Hiccup and Astrid." Fishlegs explained.

"That's just great! Now what? Should we go back to Berk?" Snotlout questioned.

"No, we stay here." Val said, in a familiar stubborn voice.

"Uh, why are we following orders from a 10 year old girl?" Tuffnut asked.

Val said nothing, instead she snapped her fingers and the head of an angry Timberjack popped out of nowhere and growled at the specific teenager. "Thank you daddy, for such an awesome birthday present. Most parents give their children weapons or clothes, you … dragons."

-000-

Ok, I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I had work, school, work, other stories, oh and did I mention work?

So Aster and Hiccup have been kidnapped? Finn has gone to help them blow up stuff?! Val is threatening to kill her younger brother?! Tell me what you think of the story, but I beg for you not to leave a two-word-review.

Just to note that if you get confused with what each Haddock Child looks like and what dragon they have, there is an explanation in the author's note of Chapter 6.


	14. Chapter 14 Sorrow

"Astrid?!" Hiccup opened a cage and ran to his wife. The blonde woman was sitting in the cell, face buried in her arms. The Chief ran up to her and threw his arms around her. She began to weep into his tunic. "Shh. It's alright. Everything is ok? I'm here." He rubbed her back in a comforting way.

The blonde boy and girl stood at the exit, watching the husband and wife envelop each other in a comforting hug.

Past-Astrid's eyes were glued to the comforting embrace of herself and her future husband. Her mind wondered off to what her married life must have been like … with Hiccup. She imagined warmth, comfort, care and love. For some inexplicable reason she wanted to know what it felt like, quicker. She quickly brushed away those thoughts. She was a Viking, tough and tasteless, no room for girlish feelings for the village screw up.

"Y-You don't understand." Astrid said, sobbing into her husband's green and brown tunics.

"Shh, everything is going to be alright." He said, calmly in her ear.

"Hiccup, listen to me … I … lost … the child." She avoided eye contact with her husband. There was a bitter silence. Then it was broken by the blonde woman's sobbing.

"Astrid. Look at me. We can mourn later. I will personally kill Dagur. But right now, we have to get the other villagers out."

"Where are my children?" She said, looking at her husband square in the eyes.

"Oh, I feel offended, mom." Stoic said, in mock pouting, doing his best to cheer his parents up from their shock and bad news.

"Where's Val?"

"Dragon Island." Stoic answered.

"Aster?"

"Destroying the blockade."

"Finn?"

"…"

-000-

A seven year old boy, made a manic laugh that would even put Dagur the Deranged's evil laugh to shame. Sitting on top of a mad and dangerous fire-breathing machine, the boy was having too much fun to bother to control the dragon. The Monstrous Nightmare was flying aimlessly, shooting at everything and everyone in sight, wreaking havoc among the blockade of ships.

And this is where Fearless Finn Haddock was proven to be a daddy's boy: never having a working plan. And even, he passed the milestone, never _had_ a plan.

A couple of bolas launched out of nowhere and tied the boy and dragon together. And the crazy laughter morphed into sarcastic comments and complaints.

-000-

"Where's my son?" Future-Astrid nearly barked.

"Mom, me and Aster left him with Val and 4 non-Finn-immune people, how can they possibly restrain him, and it's been already two days, he could be anywhere in the world right now."

Astrid did the infamous glare, making the second born son cower in fear.

"And I'm gonna go free Uncle Snotlout, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Aunt Ruffnut before you decide to kill me." Stoic slipped out of the scene, grabbing Past-Astrid.

"At least you can always count on our other children to cheer us up." Hiccup whispered to his wife, gently stroking her back.

-000-

"Well, what's the plan, oh great Chief?" Snotlout said, sarcastically, as he came into the cell where the Chief and his wife, massaging his wrists.

"Where's Aster?" Hiccup looked at his second son.

"I told you, blowing off steam … and battleships." Stoic said.

"I'm going after him. Thor, knows what could have happened." Hiccup stood up.

"I'm going with you." Future-Astrid almost instantly shot up.

"No, you're staying here. In fact, you're going to the Cove. Where I can be sure that you're safe." Hiccup showed the same leadership as he had after their first flight.

"I am going to find out if my son is alright, and you are not stopping me." She made her way out of the cell, until she was grabbed by the hand by a familiar person.

"That's why I'm going to find out for you." The emerald eyes penetrated the woman's soul. "Please Astrid. I just lost a child, please don't let me loose a wife."

"Astrid lost the baby?" Past-Tuffnut said, rather dumbly, only to be plummeted by fists from his sister for not being sensitive. "Ow."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Future-Astrid glared at her friend.

"Mom, please, go to the Cove." Stoic looked at his mother, with serious eyes, a rare sight. "We'll handle this … you once told me that you should choose your battles wisely … you'd be setting a very bad example for me." He wrapped his arms around his mother in a comforting way.

Future-Astrid sighed, and stroked the golden hair of her inventor son. "I hate it when you listen to me." Meanwhile, past-Astrid watched with intrigue the relationship between the two.

Behind Astrid's back, Hiccup gave his favourite son the thumbs up. "Right, I'm flying to the blockade. Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Fishlegs you're going to Dragon Island, to get the others, and if Berk is not recaptured, you are to go back and protect my children and our past selves. Fishlegs is in charge. You two." He pointed to Stoic and Past-Astrid. "… Are going to come with me."

-000-

Sorry for not updating recently. I've been busy. This chapter was supposed to be sad, or at least sadder than usual, after all Astrid did lose the child.

Please review, but not in two words, as usual.


	15. Chapter 15 Imprisonment and Return

"This must be my lucky day. I have Hiccup's three sons. Is it my birthday or what?" Dagur laughed in the crazed fashion as usual.

"Why does he think I'm my own son? How can he not recognise me?" Hiccup asked Aster, while Dagur was in the middle of his laughter.

"You look a lot like Stoic, or is it vice versa? Dagur's met us once before, I doubt he would have remembered that Stoic is a blonde."

"Silence." Dagur slammed his hand on the table, noticing the chattering of two of his prisoners. "Take them to the prison levels. Double the guards around them. No doubt their precious daddy will come after them."

"No amount of muscle men are going to stop my dad. You have no idea how stubborn he can be. And if that doesn't work out, then your soldiers will surely perish after my mom unleashes her wrath on them." Finn said as defiantly as any stubborn 7 year old.

"Aw, this is cute." Dagur turned to his soldiers. "Look who is defending the great Chief of Berk. A 7 year old boy!" The Berserkers erupted with laughter. Dagur looked at the first born. "Tell me, how bad of a father is Hiccup?"

"That would be none of your concern, would it?" Aster glared at the mad Chief. "Or are you just jealous?"

"Me? Jealous of your father? What could there possibly be jealous of?" Dagur laughed and looks at his soldiers so they would laugh too.

"Let's think. History will remember him as a great man, who brought peace to the Archipelago, trained dragons, and led his small tribe to victory, against all odds. Not to mention he has a wife and more than enough heirs to succeed him when he passes. Unlike you, who will always be remembered as a mad idiot." Aster put up a confident, victorious smile.

"Aster." Hiccup hissed, avoiding eye contact. He wasn't sure what Dagur would do if he discovered who his truly was, but chances were he wouldn't live to see their return to their time period.

Dagur bended on one knee, to be eye level with the Berk Heir. "Your father, is a weak, pathetic, sad excuse for a Viking. I have nothing to be jealous of."

"And yet you are." Aster sang, as guards pulled them up and led them to the dungeon level.

"What are you waiting for? Get them out of my sight?" Dagur roared.

"And a sore loser." Aster half yelled and half laughed as they were on their way to the dungeon.

"You really like to test Dagur, don't you?" Hiccup glared at his oldest son, as they were dragged down the hallway to their cell.

"Oh, let me have my fun for once in a while … brother." He smirked, in a childish manner.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Your fun is going to cost you your life one day."

-000-

"You guys still there?" Future-Snotlout said as he landed his Monstrous Nightmare on Dragon Island, followed by the other riders.

"Uncle Snotlout?" Val stood up, seeing her uncle come out of the bushes. The remaining past gang there, looked at the now emerging future selves. The 10 year old girl, ran up to her uncle and leapt at him in a hug.

"Where's your younger brother?" Snotlout asked his niece, looking at his friends with worried expression.

"Yeah … about him … he sort of … kind of … ran off … to help … The Haddock Twins … get rid of the blockade." Val settled with looking at the time-travellers rather than her time's parent's gang.

"I don't know who to be scared of more, Hiccup or Astrid, when they find out?" Future-Fishlegs said, worry evident in his green eyes, for his surrogate nephews.

"You're always scared." Future-Ruffnut crossed her arms and frowned at the husky man on her left side.

"Yeah, but when Hiccup or Astrid are on a rampage, everyone has cause to be fearful." Fishlegs defended himself.

"Come on, we have to get the lot of you back to Berk." Tuffnut said, gesturing to the dragon, which the teens had now become used to.

-000-

So sorry for not updating in a long time, and so sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Hopefully you guys understand?

Please send me suggestions now how to continue the story. I am officially blank of ideas, hence long update.

No two word reviews.


	16. Chapter 16 Rescue

"Dad if you continue passing you're gonna make a whole in the floor." Stoic barked to his normal father, as the group of Future Hiccup, Past-Astrid and Stoic sat inside the Chief's house and awaited the other members to arrive.

"Two of my sons and my past self, have been kidnapped by Dagur the Deranged. How are you able to keep calm?! That's your brother and father in the clutches of the most insane man in the entire Northland." Hiccup yelled, his face boiling red from anger and his neck and temples showing some veins. Past Astrid had to admit, this was pretty scary … even for her.

"What's the worst that could happen? They could suffer torture… but they're too stubborn to tell anything." Stoic obviously didn't see the glares from his parents. "They could be starved, abused or enslaved … but again they won't say or do anything." Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, knowing that they were wondering the same question, if the blacksmith apprentice had gone blind. "They could watch their dragons die, or in dad's case, Aster and Finn, die." The face of the scrawny Viking turned to horror. "Oh my gods, we are in trouble."

Hiccup face palmed.

The door burst open and a familiar ten year old girl rushed into, leaping at the tall man in a hug.

"Thank Thor you're ok." Hiccup said to his only daughter.

"Dad, I'm sorry that I let Fin get away."

"It's not your fault." Hiccup gently rocked his daughter in the warm hug.

"Alright, break it up. At least give me a chance to say hi to my baby sister." Stoic stood up and pulled his sister into a comforting hug.

"So what's the plan?" Past-Astrid asked.

-000-

"What do you think? How long would it take for them to get to Berserker Island?" Hiccup asked his eldest son.

"Couple hours, tops … hey, buddy, you alright?" Aster looked at his youngest brother, who isolated himself by wrapping himself into a ball.

"Why does everyone always think that I am afraid? … What part of _Fearless _Fin Haddock don't you understand?"

"Finn, being fearless means facing fears, not locking them out all the time, like you do." Hiccup crawled over to his youngest son and told him.

"And you would know this how?" Fin was unconvinced.

Hiccup paused for a moment, then got into a comfortable position. "I've seen a lot of Vikings … charge into battle with dragons … dragons, a beast that every Viking secretly is afraid of … well at least in my time. But despite their fear, the Viking will fight to their deaths to fight the dragons. That is fearless, fighting … and not backing away because you have fear."

"So, why did you try to kill yourself?" Fin asked, eyes full of seriousness. Turquoise and vivid green met,, leaving blue to be completely baffled.

"How did you—"

"I read some of your journals that you wrote when you were younger. One of them had an entry of you reciting how you wanted to drive a dagger into your wrist, but then something changed your mind."

Hiccup thought about it, for a moment. He was actually surprised, he never imagined Finn to be this mature about anything.

"I'm… not fearless… I'm a coward. Ok?... That's why you have to be fearless for me." Hiccup smiled and cocked his head to look into the eyes of his son, who kept his focus on the floor.

"That's a nice story. Now, are you going to get out of here or what?" The three turned around and saw a tall man with auburn hair, forest emerald eyes and a leather armour, standing at the door of the cell. Another man, black haired, muscular and blue eyes was undoing the door. A third man, with green eyes, dirty blonde hair and emerald cowardly eyes was standing behind the two.

"Wha-? How did you three get here?!" Aster jumped from his position.

Hiccup kept his stern glare on his firstborn. "Let's go home." Was all he said, in a dark and frightful tone, which made every person present shiver. The Younger Hiccup starred at this future self with both fright and awe.

Snotlout opened the cage and the three kids quickly escaped to the safety of the adults.

"Going somewhere, Hiccup?" The all too familiar voice asked, once the group was down the last corridor need to escape. Dagur stood there with a squadrons of really buff, tough Berserker soldiers.

"As a matter of fact, Dagur … Yes." Older Hiccup took off a pouch from his belt, and drank the liquid inside.

"Uh, what are you doing? This isn't the moment to be having a pint?!" Aster almost pulled the brown hair off his head.

Older Hiccup smirked. Performing a sequence of motions, Hiccup spat out the liquid, clicking his fingers, it turned to fire in the air, blocking any view for the Berserkers.

"Get out the Prison. Get out the Prison. Get out the Prison." Fin repeated as the group ran and his father continued spitting fire.

They came to a dead end. "Oh, are you kidding me?!" Snotlout yelled.

"Step aside, uncle. You're in the presence of a boy that was able to blow up three house in the space of 10 minutes with nothing but two stones." Fin pushed past Snotlout and Fishlegs, who shrugged at each other.

30 seconds later a hole in the wall blew open and the group jumped out. None of them would ever know how the youngest Haddock had done it, but right now, they didn't care.

"Home sweet home." Snotlout yelled from the back of his Nightmare.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Aster, on his Typhoomarang, said flying next to the Night Fury, who was carrying both Hiccups.

"We'll talk about this at home." On a first glance, Hiccup looked like an easy going father who spoilt his children rotten, but the voice he now used to discipline them when they did something stupid, was harsher than that of Stoic the Vast.

-000-

Recently, I've lost my sense of humour. Sorry guys.

Like always, no two-word reviews.


	17. Chapter 17 The Finale

"You're alright." Astrid hugged her two recently missing sons, then suddenly pulled in Past-Hiccup, much to the past gang's surprise. "Thank Thor."

"Oh, I see how this is. You're going for the younger version of your husband. I feel rejected." Future-Hiccup mocked his wife, who sent him a sharp and dangerous glare that clearly spelt 'I'll have a talk with you later'.

Someone grabbed Past-Hiccup by the back of his tunic, and pulled him out of the warm and welcoming motherly embrace, of his future wife. He faced his interrupter and found himself facing the past version of his future wife (if that makes sense).

"What do you think you were doing?" Past-Astrid pocked a finger into his chest.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Val said, sitting down followed by all her brothers, to watch the comedy.

"Doing the mission that we were supposed to do?" Hiccup said, unsurely. Man, was she was scary!

"Oh I see where this is going." Future-Tuffnut made himself comfortable on his Zippleback head, with his twins already occupying the counterpart, not noticing the deadpanned faces of his time's Hiccup and Astrid.

"You two." She pointed to the already made-himself-comfortable Aster. "Where supposed to make distraction. Not necessarily destroy the armada."

"Oooohhhh!" Past-Hiccup and Aster said simultaneously, looking at each other and then at the livid Future-Astrid or the face-palmed Future-Hiccup.

"Yeah 'oh'. You almost got killed!" Astrid yelled.

"And you would care why? Exactly?!" Hiccup grew a backbone and yelled back. Everyone starred at him, no one had ever imagined the small, frail and scrawny Hiccup to yell back to … Astrid Hofferson!

"That's a new one. Make a note." Stoic whispered to Fin, who pulled a notebook out of nowhere and wrote something. Both received a slap on the back of their heads by their normal parents.

"Because … we're married … in the future." Astrid said, unsurely, lowering her voice each time she said that sentence.

"Aha, so you care about me. I knew it! You like me!"

"No!" She defended. "Just that I can't get them in the future without you." She pointed to the highly amused four kids, and said in a flirtatious manner. "So it wouldn't be great if you got killed on the way to this time period."

"You're not helping our case of returning to our time period." Hiccup commented.

"He's right." Future-Astrid agreed, sitting on a bench, holding hands with her husband.

"Whose side are you on?" Past-Astrid looked at her future.

"Reason's." Astrid smirked.

-000-

"You know I miss being a teenager." Astrid told her husband, in the middle of the night, as the two lay in the memorable Cove, each head on the other's shoulder so that their cheeks touched.

The Berkian Chief turned his head and closed his eyes. "I know. I wish there wouldn't this many responsibilities." Hiccup breathed his wife in.

"Four children … dragon training … an entire village to look after … who knew growing up would be so tough?"

From a distance, on different parts of the Cove's entrance, listening to their future selves' conversation.

"You know, now I think about it the only bad part about our teenage years was … before I trained Toothless." Hiccup's expression turned dark.

Astrid leaned on her elbows, looking at her husband. "I'm sorry." She said, her lips twitching and her voice showing meaning.

His emerald eyes looked at her, a devious smirk playing on his lips. "I can think of one thing you can do for me, so I'll forgive you."

"What?" Past-Astrid almost chocked, from her distance.

The blonde woman pressed her lips onto his, locking both of them in a deep passionate kiss.

The two past figures decided that they had over stayed their welcome, and made their way back to their village. Both thinking about the speech they had just witnessed and –

"Whoa!"

"Wow."

The past Hiccup and Astrid had bumped into each other.

"What are you doing here?" Astrid asked, rubbing her head.

"Nothing. Just taking a stroll." Hiccup quickly tried to brush off suspicion, unfortunately he bumped into the wrong girl.

"You were listening to their conversation weren't you?" Astrid said.

Hiccup slumped. "Yeah – wait, what? How do you know they were having a conversation?" He crossed his arms and looked at her.

Astrid rolled her eyes and gave a surrendering sigh. "Because I was too."

Hiccup noticed a fallen tree and walked to it, sitting down. "They seemed happy."

"Except they regretted something." Astrid sat next to him. "I'm sorry for blowing up earlier, in the middle of town."

"It's okay. I understand. I couldn't protect your sons against Dagur. What sort of father am I?" Hiccup hugged his knees and looked in the other direction.

For the longest time, there was a bitter awkward silence between the two. "Well … you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Astrid said, blushing slightly.

Hiccup turned around to look at her, but his eyes never landed on her. She grabbed his tunic and pulled him to her, placing a gentle kiss on his right cheek, then she ran off, leaving him dazzled and surprised.

The last thing he felt was having a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest, and then everything went black.

-000-

His emerald eyes ripped open. He sat up. Man that was a weird dream … wait, what was it? He remembered it being weird but what it was, he couldn't.

His eyes caught something sparkling and sharp. He picked it up and realised it was his dagger. Suddenly he remembered what he was about to do. He was going to slice that dagger through his wrist, because he was unwanted, unloved and uncared. So he lifted the dagger in the air, aiming for the wrist.

He was going to do it … he really was … so why couldn't he? Why did he have this annoying feeling of wanting to find out what else his life was going to have in store for him? Damn his cowardice … or was it curiosity?

He sighed, tucked the dagger in his vest, and went back to the village.

-000-

"_Dear Hiccup,_

_I am pleased to inform you that your past selves have been transported to their normal times and have to recollection of what their trip was about, only the feelings left after it. Feelings are just something you can't erase. _

_Anyway, your lives should be back to normal. Wish you all the best._

_Scorpion6955."_

"I don't get it, what was the point of this whole thing." Finn stated, after hearing the message.

"The point is that someone up there, is having a big laugh, namely who ever this 'Scorpion6955' is. And possibly helping us." Hiccup explained, ruffling the brunet-blonde hair on his youngest son.

"Maybe that's what we all need. A laugh." Astrid said, looking out a window.

"Maybe."

-000-

THAT'S IT! That is the last chapter! Gods, this story was … excruciating! Who knew it took sweat to come up with humour. Anyway, I have finally finished this because I have officially run out of humour and it takes time to refill.

I thought today would be a great day to finish this story. Since today the Defenders of Berk has finished.

Please review. For the last time, not in two-words.


End file.
